1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a new shock absorption system for jogging machines. This new shock absorption system significantly decreases vibration as well as provides a system with fewer assembly steps and lower production costs. System design also allows the two sides of the jogging board to hold relatively tighter to the machine frame so as to prevent warping and cracking of the jogging board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most jogging machine shock absorption systems adequately minimize vibrations to the machine frame. Diagram I shows the shock absorption system currently employed most extensively in jogging machines. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,468; 5,279,528; 5,454,772; and 5,599,259 all use shock absorption systems similar to that shown in Diagram 1. Its key element connects a number of flexible connectors (10) between the jogging board (11) and frame (12). Although reducing vibration, as the system is the direct recipient of applied stress, connectors (10) are subject to harden and break over time. Moreover, to replace the connectors (10), both jogging belt (13) and jogging board (11) must be dismantled. Clearly, both the application and convenience of current technology demonstrate room for improvement
Also, the jogging board (11) in the shock absorption system currently in widest use is lifted and held in place by flexible connectors (10) lining both sides of said board. This results in a gap separating the jogging board (11) from the frame (12). In other words, when the user steps on the jogging board (11) and begins to jog, stress warping is certain to occur (at the points where the user's feet step) because the board undersides (left and right) are not flush against the frame. Finally, based on our understanding that most jogging boards (11) currently in use are made of wood material, compromises to material integrity and breakage will clearly result from such stresses over time.